Heta-Tale: Paper Planes to the Prisoner (HKIce)
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: After being sent to one of the camps, Li discovers a paper from a sickly Emil who has given up on life. In order to make him smile, Li writes a letter and sends it over to the ill boy and sparks a love between them. Emil sneaks out everyday to sent to letters back and forth until he becomes too sick to stand. Based off of Paper planes and Prisoner by Rin and Len (Vocaloid). HKIce
1. Chapter 1

Paper Planes to the Prisoner

_(Based off the Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine and "Paper Planes" by Rin Kagamine) _

Chapter One

The Germans pushed the new victims into the camp from the trains. They separated families, brothers, sister, parents in another direction, and babies in a separate way, take right from their mother's arms, and would never be seen again. They were pushed though the cold showers, striped naked once again, and then pushed to get their new clothes, those stripped uniforms which others had worn once before, but never again. Then came the permanent mark, the number in-carved in their wrists, the only thing that would define them for how ever long….

The home he knew was gone, his regret in following his family to a new life in Poland had come back, his sorrow came back. He had once had a family, a huge one at that, with just himself he had two sisters and five brothers. All were gone now. If only they had stayed hidden longer. Just him in his brother managed to stay hidden. If only they hadn't found them, he wouldn't be here. If only his brother didn't attack back, he could have been here with him. Then again, he would rather have his family gone quickly then have them suffer here. What he had heard about the camp had scared him, but now there was just no use to be scared, not after everything else he had went through. His face remained blank now, he had lost all emotion, all will to live at all; it was all gone. He wondered how long it would take for him to die now, the stories of the camps echoed in his head. The disease, starvation, random executions, the gassing, it was only a matter of time for him…

Again the pushing began. Pushing him into his new "home". Sheds full of people, children, adults, everyone from all different ethnicities. Their lives seemed to have no meaning anymore, Li wondered how long they were here for, how long they would be here for. He moved in with the crowd into the shed, almost falling and being trampled. But he fell onto his new bed, a wooden plank with another young blonde boy, his brown eyes filled with sorrow, shaking in fear. Li gulped a bit but still stayed away from fear or worry. Only time, only his death, could ever make him happy now.

OOOOO

Away from the camps, he sat in a sunless room only filled with sorrow. He stared out the window, ignoring the journal he should have been writing in. He instead stared out blankly into the world he barely knew, a world he would never come to know. The white-haired boy slowly ripped out a piece of paper from his note book. He started at it blankly before he could think of anything to do with it. This journal was given to him so he could write his thoughts, how he felt, what he planned fro the future. But it didn't matter what he wrote.

All if it was lies….

He knew his father would be back soon to check on his work, after he was done doing a job at the camps, a job he had no idea about, though he had heard the maids talking about it. He blankly stared at the paper, the thoughts flooding into his mind. Why was he so sick? So weak? Why did this have to happen to _him_? What did he do to deserve all this pain and sickness? Was it because of his father? That must have been it, that's the only thing he could think of. His father was a horrible person, that's enough reason to curse his son with a deadly and painful disease. All the deaths he had over heard, the camps, this is why he was so sick. He gritted his teeth and began to crumple the paper, he hated his father, those people, it was _their_ fault. But, he knew that wasn't true.

He began to cry as the thoughts came into his head, he couldn't take it. He quickly stopped though, not only could he not show his father his tears, but if he cried he would feel weaker and lightheaded. He moved himself over to the side of the bed and lifted himself up a bit, groaning in pain. He managed to move his weary legs and walked to the window. The wind blowing made him feel a little better, it was one part of the world he could know. He gritted his teeth again though, but then relaxed himself again. He put his hands to his chin, supporting his head as he placed his elbows on the window cell, the paper still in his hands.

He sighed, it was only a matter of time before he would die, until he would stop feeling like this. He removed his hands from his face and began to un-crimple the paper. But a gust of wind blew and his weak hands couldn't hold onto the paper as it blew away. He tried reaching out for it but knowing his balance, he would fall out the window. He pulled himself back and just looked at the paper blowing away in the wind, At least something seemed to be free in the wind.

But he didn't know where the paper would go to, who knew really. It blew through the sky though, wondering in the wind, until it seemed to die down and fall back onto the Earth's ground. It fell past the children digging, the men and women too, it seemed to choose exactly where it wanted to go. It feel into the newest dirt hole belonging to one of the newest prisoners. He stopped shoveling and bent down into the small hole, grabbing the paper and pulling it up. Li looked at it curiously, it was the odd thing out here, there was no paper except for the ones the guards held when they marked who died. It folded it up and stuck it into the side of his pants, he wanted to keep it, it reminded him of something outside this hell.

Who would know what that little paper would become later….

OOOOOOOOOO

Well, hi… O.O so yeah I do a lot of song fics based off songs and thingys and I used to do them a lot like a year ago, I just found a whole bunch in a file that I never finished. This one I really wanna do though, I only got halfway through it before but now I'm gonna finish it ^^

I'm sure there's a bunch of people who've done this but yeah now I'm gonna do it o.o Its based off both songs of Prisoner and Paper Planes by Len and Rin Kagamine of the Vocaloid~ This is my own version of it I guess with HKIce (It was originally USUK one but it didn't seem to work so I switched it to my second fav couple, I thought it could make sense)

: ) hope you like it ^^

Cast:

Rin: Iceland (Emil)

Len: Hong Kong (Li)

Here have some backgrounds:

HK's Story: Hong and his family (Japan, China, Taiwan, North and South Korea, Vietnam, and Macau) moved out of China after their family being at risk and such a low lifestyle. They move to Russia where they are not welcomed, so they move out to Poland as a last resort for a better life. Everything seems to go good, until Poland is invaded. His family hides for the longest time, then tries to escape. Everyone but Hong and South Korea is killed in the attempt. They get away and hide again but is soon found out by the Nazis. Korea fights back when they try to take them away and because of that he is shot and killed, Hong surrenders to them and is taken to the camp.

Iceland's Story: Iceland was born very sickly and because of that his father makes him stay in bed in their mansion by the camps. Because of his illness, his hair turns white, he becomes very pale, and begins to give up on life. His father is the Nazi ruler of the camp, but keeps his real job a secret from Iceland. He feels tired of living and thinks he has the worst life, but doesn't know about the lives of those in the camps and just how bad his father is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I hate those people, they did this to me, it's their fault... _

Emil slowly got up out if his bed for one of the first times in months. His bare feet touched the cold floor and he shivered a bit. He slipped his feet into the shoes his now deceased mother had given him months ago when he could still walk. He used all his strength to stand on his two feet and not fall back down, so far so good. He slowly took the tubes out of his arms and laid them on the bed, then covered them with the blanket. He slowly walked for the first time in months to the small dresser in the corner and opened it. He looked through the old clothes he hasn't wore in such a long time, the gown was the only thing he wore now. He carefully picked out something the nurses wouldn't recognize, then he found it; a long white shirt that would stretch down to his knees and black pants. He slipped out of the gown and into the clothes, then grabbed a black light jacket to cover over him. He ten grabbed a black hat to cover his hair.

He slowly peeked out of his room to the rest of the small hospital, seeing the nurse turned around, he took his chance and quickly moved out of the room and toward the door. No one noticed him, not a single person; no doctor, no nurse, no one. He smiled a bit as he traveled down the stairs and toward the front door, getting past the main desk would be hard though. He looked around a bit until he noticed a small child was looking at him. He looked at the little blonde child and watched as he pointed to something. Emil quickly looked that way to find another door that lead outside. He smiled at the little boy and thanked him as he went out the back way.

The sunshine seemed to blind him as he stepped out into the world for the time in a year or two. He looked around until he found a small dirt road that seemed to lead down the hill the hospital was on, maybe it led to the camps. He slowly moved toward the road, moving his stiff legs to walk fast before the doctors noticed him.

The curiosity had struck him to see the reason why he was sick, the people he blamed. He walked along the path until he came to the barbed wired fence, as high as a house and as long several towns, all keeping the nasty prisoners inside. He walked up to the fence and put his hand on it, grabbing onto one of the bars. There was nothing wrong with looking at the camps, at least not in his mind anyway. He looked through the fence as the prisoners dug endless and pointless holes in the dirt filled field. He watched as they dug and dug, never stopping once for if they did, they would be hit or even shot by the solider looking over and watching them. Emil looked as the prisoners were beaten, a small boy pulled aside and shot once in his forehead, several women pulled away and put into a line, their men still digging. Emil watched, thinking they would be slapped, like they deserved, but it's not what he thought. The soldiers put their guns up and aimed carefully, then the bright blonde haired German yelled to pull the trigger, and they did.

Emil watched in horror as the women fell one by one down to the ground, their blood splattered onto the dirt ground. One man jumped to attack the soldiers who had killed his wife, only to be shot and murdered as well. Emil gulped a bit, his eyes widened, he even shook. These camps, they weren't what he thought, not one bit. He thought these people were the reason why he was sick, but the more he looked the more he began to realize just how wrong he was, how wrong this was. He could see the people screaming, the soldiers pushing them away and threatening to shoot them too if they hadn't already. Emil slowly began to back away, seeing this horror sent shivers down his spine.

He ran...

OOO

Li looked away as the blonde haired boy he had become friends with was taken away from him within seconds. The guards quickly yelled at them to scatter, get back to work and dig until their hands bled... Then dig more. He moved his eyes away from the poor boy who's life was cut so early and stuck the shovel back into the dirt like nothing had happened, ignoring the blood that had splattered onto his shirt from the murders. He dug as deep and fast as he could, he ignored the dirty looks from the guards, he simply continued to dig. He wouldn't look up, he wouldn't stop digging, he didn't care about the blood dripping from the palms of his hands anymore. I want to die, he thought, I want this to end. The image of his brother jumping at the bullets appeared in his head. He knew how to make Li happy and calm, and now he was gone, so what now?...

"Dig!" The German yelled and he quickly dug faster, blood dripping down his arms from his palms by now, the blisters had broke. He didn't dare to make a look at the guard, he simply ignored the pain and kept going until they were told to stop. By then, the sky had grown dark and they were forced back into those sheds. Li walked to his own "bed" where that Finnish boy had once slept with there. I wish I knew his name, Li thought to himself. He gulped a bit as he laid down on the straw filled plank bed. He looked over to a small blonde child shivering on the floor, he reached for the child to come up but he immediately pounced toward his older brother who's emerald eyes glared over to Li as he held onto the small boy. Li simply looked away and laid back down, trying to get comfortable if that was possible. He closed his eyes, _I don't want to live anymore..._

OOO

Emil shook in his bed even with the covers over him. He shook from all fear, the images running through his mind as fast as the bullets had gone through those people. They were people... _People_... And he had _blamed _them? He shook even more and tightened his grip on his blanket. The knock on the door terrified him as his nurse entered the room, her short blonde hair was tied back today. "Emil are you feeling alright?" She asked as she looked at the young boy. "The tubes are lose." She noticed and carefully lifted the boys arm from under the blanket and began placing the tubes back into his arms against his whimpers of pain. "I know it hurts but you know you need this medicine." Emil whimpered a bit more and stayed under the blanket. The nurse checked his vitals even though Emil was hesitant on it and left a few moments later.

Emil slowly came out of his covers and looked. He shook in his bed and covered the blanket around him, _I don't want to live anymore… not like this… _He looked back toward the window, _What was I thinking?… what am I thinking anymore…. _

_OOOOO_

Slowly going about this… *sigh* I get so lazy DX I feel like I should do the other song fics too… but… I'm lazy… and this is just enough .

ALSO! (I didn't know about this until this author pointed it out) _Zarichka_ has a songfic off the song as well, before I even decided to uplaod this thing so please check out _Zarichka's _too! We kinda have the same plot thing going *flail* so please look it up!


End file.
